Forever Castle
by Pastelmon
Summary: Few years have past and Beckett has become the new Captain of the 12th. New detectives join , Hall and O'Harra as they take part in the interesting world of Castle. Top title the Arc, bottom title chapter name updates always on Wednesday
1. Death on the Menu

**Murder Tale Heart:**

Death on the Menu 

The city lights of New York glazed the night sky on a cold Friday in January. The night still young the crowds leave a mark on the city and streets; legal and illegal activities. The 12th precinct staff found the usual trouble coming in normal as yelling broke out from some arriving offenders. Kate Beckett, recently promoted to Captain, found this as normal as Castle's writer's insight. Though Beckett did the same as any other weekend night, ignored the noise coming from outside of her newly acquired office, she was finishing up the paperwork for two new officers on her taskforce. Joseph Hall a new resident to New York City with an impressive record, and Caroline Osaka who is a transfer from the 8th precinct. Though the paperwork which seems to be interrupted in some form or another, the usual phone call of a new case came in, and Beckett figured this would be the perfect opportunity to test her new officers.

"Hall, O'harra we have a fresh one at Washington Square Park and Castle go with them, looks like you've been itching to go out there, I have a stack of paperwork to get finished by tonight, so go on without me" said Beckett as she went back into her office to finish the stack of paperwork left on her desk.

**Washington Square Park 10:39 pm**

NYPD Uniforms already in campus the crime scene from the public. A full moon lit the night sky as it reflected in the large fountain. A woman found in a wooden crate on the North end of the fountain; inside was a bloody mess all over her white blouse and black slacks. The Medical Examiner, Dr. Lanie Parish already getting an idea on how the Victim expired. Arriving on the scene a little at fifteen minutes till are Hall, Osaka and Castle. Joseph Hall, thirty-one has short brown receding hair and cold piercing brown eyes, he would be consider uptight and serious, but he always gets the job done. Caroline O'harra, 29, long brunette reddish hair that curled to her shoulder blades, brown eyes with joy. Unlike her partner she was more cheerful and outgoing.

"Hello Lanie, what do we have this time?" asked Castle in his usual tone.

"Beckett's not with you was she down poured with more paperwork. I told that girl not to take the promotion yet; though I see you brought the new officers. Guess Beckett wanted you to babysit?

"Enough small talk, what happened here" Hall asked as he starred at the wooden crate with a body laid out next to it.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyway our vic here died from the three fatal shots to the back, one bullet hitting her heart and the other two into her lungs. From what I can tell from the abrasionson right arm and the back of the neck, she was struggling to get free from being in a face down position, probably before taking the three slugs into her chest cavity. Though as usual I would like to take the body back to the lab for further analysis on our vic Though judging the temperature of the body she had to have died sometime this afternoon from one to three pm." Explained Lanie.

"Any idea who she was" asked O'harra turning to look at Ryan and Esposito who were already walking up to them.

"Amanda Lockheart, apparently whoever killed her wasn't interested in robbing her, she lives up at 192333 W 45th Street"

"Wait did you say Amanda Lockheart? She's a top Lawyer who has won several top name cases like the John Vs Minrow, in which Minrow tried to get John Peterson thrown into jail for theft of his clothing chain, but it was thrown out and won in John's favor because there wasn't enough evidence against him" said Castle, "She also made enough money to be consider a millionaire, so it puzzles me in why they didn't try to rob her."

"Castle even you would know that murder isn't always what it seems. Though I just got looking up that address and it gave me the food chain of 'Yorker Hotbox', and it's a high quality restaurant" informed O'harra.

When the word "restaurant" came up it stirred a little interest on why a successful Lawyer who makes well above that of a restaurant owner. Hall and Osaka went back to Osaka's assigned cruiser and plugged the address into the GPS. They started up and headed northbound for the location, to company them instead of going back to the 12th Precinct was Castle.

**Yorker Hotbox 11:31 pm**

As they arrived at the specified location, it was more than what they expected. Hall texting Beckett letting her known they had arrived at a location that may prove to be helpful in the case, as O'harra made the cruiser come to a complete stop. This "Yorker Hotbox" was a medium size building with three floors. The first floor had open windows with tables, televisions on the East and West walls. To the back were a bar and a stairway leading to the second and third floors. The inside was empty with only three people cleaning the tables and floors, the third was behind the bar doing what seemed to be sales report. As the usual taking the lead Hall knocked on the glass door to get their attention.

"Detective Hall, open up we have a few questions to ask you" said Hall as the two workers just stood calm, but the one behind the bar jumped like a rabbit and just ran out the backdoor.

"Hall circle around left, I'll go right, and Castle stay put!"

Taking both directions and Castle who had a knack for not listening to orders like he did back in the day with Beckett, followed Hall. The left side of the building was heading towards a few apartments where else the right lead to an ally block. Catching a break the radius wasn't long and the three met up seeing the suspect running up the emergency latter. Hall went after him, as O'harra and Castle went into the backdoor and ran upstairs to try to pin him. The suspect went into the emergency door exit of the third floor and had Hall close to his back. Yelling thought Hall would do no good because he would just keep on running. Opening the door behind him, he would see the suspect against the wall by O'harra.

"ouch you're hurting me, listen as a child when you saw the cops you're suppose to flee, because we never knew when we would be next" explained the suspect who was male in his forties, Hispanic and was wearing a business suit.

"Now why would a man of your stature run from the cops, with that fancy suit I doubt you would have something to hide, unless death was on the menu at your establishment" questioned Castle.

They headed back downstairs in order to be able to question this guy so that they had a good pinpoint of keeping him secured until he had given them some answers. The suspects now quite calm knowing he wasn't going to be arrest was in a good mood to cooperate. He signed out his workers letting them know he would finish things up. Ready to talk to them, O'harra began with her questions.

"First of all who are you, and secondly why is this restaurant establishment? It has the same address as Amanda Lockheart's residents" explained O'harra, and a quick response the suspect's eye widen as if in shock.

"My Amanda is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not, she was found dead out at Washington Square Park earlier this evening, now what relationship do you have with her" asked O'harra.

"I'm Jose Lockheart, her husband. Yes she is a successful Lawyer but I do know how to run a decent business. When she would have clients, she would use her office on the second floor as you saw coming down into the restaurant floor" explained Jose.

"When was the last time you saw her" asked Hall as the follow up question.

"Last time I saw her was last weekend before I visited my mother in New Mexico. She was on her death bed and I had to go visit her one last time. Though if you ask our maid who comes in tomorrow morning she may give you some better answers then I can. I only just arrived back in town today at 3:10pm. Though I did manage to speak to her this morning on my mother's phone and seem all right and happy I was returning" said Jose, "would you keep me informed if you find this killer?"

"We'll do, but as for right now we have to follow by the book" said Hall, "good evening Jose"

**Cruiser 12:01 am **

The three, Castle, Hall and O'harra where driving back to the 12th so they could begin the timeline and put information down on the murder board and informed Beckett of their progress on the recent murder case. O' and Hall were talking about last's night's new episode of Firefly and the recent information given from Jose Lockheart, but Castle seemed a bit preoccupied about something else and was looking out the backseat window pondering, though the two wouldn't notice. His mind now racing about what he wanted to ask Beckett, when they got a chance to talk in private, and after a busy day it would only make this task even harder for him. His thought process would be broken from an incoming call to Hall's phone with Beckett on the other end.

"Hall."

"All of you if you're not on your way back now, I suggest you do. A witness just came in claiming he saw killer who stuffed our vic in the wooden crate."

"On our way Captain."


	2. Sexy Pancakes to Go

**Murder Tale Heart:**

Sexy Pancakes to Go

**12****th**** Precinct, Thursday 1:03 am **

The hours of the night stretches into the early hours of Saturday. Clouds are covering the full moon as rain pours into the lively city of New York. People are out and about going to parties and clubs, but even trouble brews when people are having fun. At the 12th, officers were dealing with the usual Saturday night public intoxication and other miscellaneous crimes. Among the chaos at the Precinct an elder gentlemen patiently waits while tapping his cane. Arriving on the floor our favorite writer, Hall and O'Harra, who have been directed by one of the regular grave shift officers to where the old man sat. O'Harra motioned the Gentleman to follow her and Hall into one of the open offices on the west side of the 12th which had been dubbed the "The Room". Castle on the other hand went down to Beckett's office to keep her company and to pop a certain question that has been on his mind. In

The Room the three sat down as O'Harra and Hall took out their note pads as the interview began with the elder gentleman.

"Mister Woodman, I heard you have some information on the killer?"

"Yes, detectives it was rather odd. At the time when I was enjoying my day at Washington Square Park while watching my grandchild play with his friends, I notice a strange tall man moving a large wooden crate. I didn't realize it at the time but he was an odd man" said Mr. Woodman while remaining calm.

"I see and would you be able to describe what he looked like to one of our sketch artists?"

"Sadly my dear his face was hidden from view. He wore all black, and I distinctly remember two gold letters on his left wrist, LW. Though I do remember something very odd, why would a man with an asthma attack be trying to move a crate into the park" described Mr. Woodman.

"I see" said O'harra as she was taking down notes on what he was saying, "Anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is something else I failed to mention. While he was moving the crate at the north end of the fountain, I could hear a loud heartbeat sound coming from it. I'm sorry if I couldn't be any more help"

"Well that's okay Mr. Woodman and some information is better than none at all. Thank you for your time" said O'harra as Mr. Woodman left The Room.

Writing down the final notes into each of their notepads, they both gave confusing looks on what Mr. Woodman said to them. A loud heartbeat that came from a dead body seemed unreal, but O'harra wasn't going to take too much time spending on what that meant. After being up for thirty-six hours she was ready to go home and get some rest, but as for her partner Hall, it was his turn to stay late for the busy Saturday night. For Hall this gave him the chance to begin the timeline and put information on the murder board.

**Castle's Apartment 6:09 am **

The evening came to a close and Beckett with her busy night was ready to embrace Castle. She was flattered that he wanted her to come over, because it has been awhile sense her promotion. Walking in quietly so they wouldn't wake up Martha, they slowly walked up the stairs as they passionately kissed one another. Going down the hall, second door to the right, Castle lead Beckett into his master bedroom. The morning sun shinned into the room as the two embraced for a long romantic kiss. Leaving Castle transfixed in the moment, she slowly released his lips and started for his bathroom.

"Wait here Castle" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Castle's ears perked up as he went back downstairs to grab a special bottle of wine and two champagne glasses from his wine cabinet. Castle now back in his room grabbed a remote from the top of his dresser and the bedroom slowly went dim from the automatic blinds slowly came down to make the room romantically lit. Castle placed the two glasses on the nightstand beside his bed and filled each glass with crimson red colored wine, only pouring them half way each. To Castle's mind it felt forever before he heard the bathroom door open. Turning around he was ready to see what Beckett had prepared for him.

The door opened very slowly and as it made a little creaking sound as bit by bit of Beckett was revealed. The door was fully open, the bathroom light was off and only the dim light gave way to Beckett. Walking slowly barefoot to Castle she wore a dark purple see-through nightgown which barely went passed her knees. Under the gown she wore black panties and bra and a strapped gun on her left leg to match. She stopped right in front of Castle and brought him forward into another passionate kiss. Beckett began to undo his shirt while he grabbed her waist and place her on his lap.

"Is it necessary for the gun?"

"I always sleep with a gun Castle" she said as she took off his shirt to reveal his hairy chest that she adored, "and if you're a bad boy I may have to shoot you."

"Kinky" said Castle as he began to gently rubbing her waist slowly.

She smiled a little as she pinned him to the bed, and to her surprise Castle didn't have a problem with it, because he could see her perfect body. She went down on him to kiss him on his neck, and Castle took pleasure from her lead. Castle slowly moved his hands lower to be on top of her bottom, gently pressed his fingers and started to squeeze her. Beckett flinched a bit but enjoyed every second that Castle was touching her body. Sitting up she gave him lover eyes as she slowly stripped the purple nightgown from her body. Castle went for the bra hook on her back and unhooked it with one hand. Using her shoulders she eased it down off her body, with moments later Castle placed his free hand and stroked her right nipple. That touch made Beckett moan a bit as she lost the strength in her body, falling on the bed. He repositioned himself on top of her and doing the same motion before, making little circles around the nipple with a soft touch. With his free hand he stroked her belly with the top of his hand slowly making his way down into her panties. She closed her eyes and brought Castle in for more kisses and being skilled as she was, she used her two free hands to unbutton his black slacks. Still kissing her he removed her panties slowly to reveal Beckett very wet and with his pants undone only his boxers remained. With one swift motion his boxers dropped onto the floor and with one great kiss he thrust himself into her. Beckett's body jerked up from the penetration, her eyes flared with enjoyment as she moaned out Castle's name passionately...

**11:30 am**

The smell of something cooking woke Castle up as he realized Beckett must have gotten up recently. A bit sad that she was no longer in his bed, he got up and put on a pair of shorts and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Beckett in her nightgown as she was cooking something that smelled delicious for breakfast. Looking to his right he noticed that she had made the table out for two and seeing the two regular glasses he went to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice.

"Earlier this morning was enjoyable Rick; the four months were worth the wait. Care for some breakfast" said Beckett in a satisfied tone.

"It's only Eleven Thirty-Seven am wouldn't be consider a brunch meal instead" said Castle as he examined her body in the sunlight.

"Funny" said Beckett as she rolled her eyes with a little smirk knowing Castle will always be himself like that.

Castle seeing that Beckett was done with making pancakes, eggs already out and ready to be eaten, he went up to her and pecked her on the check and held her tight. But the sweet moment quickly got interrupted by Beckett's phone on the counter.

"Beckett" she said in a professorial tone and by how she looked Castle knew that they would be leaving soon.

"Can I get my Sexy Pancakes to go" said Castle as he gave a light laugh.

"Castle not now, Lanie just called and she needs us to go down to her lab ASAP" she said as she quickly scurried into the master bedroom to take a quick shower and followed right behind her was Castle.

Taking a quick shower, Beckett learned from years before that a nice bath or shower had to be sacrificed from time to time. Helping her out Castle went into his closet to get out one of her emergency outfits. Learning from the first time they had a night of passionate that having an outfit in his closet saved a lot of embarrassment for Beckett who hate wearing the same thing twice in a row. With that she was able to keep her pride not only as the Captain of her precinct but as a woman. Castle who was already changed saw a stark naked Beckett come out of the bathroom, and putting on her cloths that Castle laid out for her, she thought to herself, "Damn always a rush to work when I'm with him". She gave a smiled to him as the both of them were rushing to look presentable for the day.


	3. Whisky and Books

**Murder Tale Heart:**

Whisky and Books

**New York Medical Examiner 12:08 pm**

The day shinned with little clouds in the sky and New York City seem to be peaceful after the usual rowdy long Saturday night. Sundays always did prove to be easy to get from one destination to another because; most had the day off, others having a hangover that would last into the late afternoon. Getting to the Medical Examiner's Lab made the hour long drive into a twenty; give or take the occasional red light. Parking in front of the M.E Lab, Beckett managed to look professional; even though she spent a night of passion with Castle and had to rush to get dressed. Walking inside they saw Hall and O'harra waiting out front of the double doors; together the four of them made their way into the examiner's room.

"Hello Lanie, so what is the deal with our Vic?"

"A lot of something which points to several directions on what probably happened. Though my question is what you did with Castle last night" she asked trying to poke fun Beckett.

"Excuse me" said Beckett who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Not like I don't see the hickie on Castle's neck, but aside from that interesting number, the body has way more going on then what you two are letting on."

"So what is it we are dealing with" asked Hall, who was clearly not enjoying the little game that Lanie was playing with Beckett.

"Well the first thing that is interesting about the body is, lashes all over her body suggesting that she was beaten with a whip with a strong for in order to break the skin and make these cuts. She was also drugged with Rohypnol and there are also indications of vaginal tearing which suggests that she was probably raped before she was killed" explained Lanie.

"So the killer didn't want her squealing about who did this to her" questioned O'harra.

"My thoughts exactly until I got to most interesting thing about Amanda Lockheart" said Lanie as she was pointing to the odd wiring coiled in her chest, "You see this wiring here. From first glance I wasn't able to make sense on what she had done, but rather it was emplaced by whoever killed her. When I removed it her chest split into two and where her heart is supposed to be, nothing only an IPod."

"That would be interesting, maybe our Vic, Amanda Lockheart probably enrolled in an experimental artificial heart transplant. In which a simple device like an IPod is able to keep the body functioning, and at the same time allow the user listen to whatever digitally downloaded music they have on the IPod by a Bluetooth device" said Castle as he brought out his writer's notepad thinking it was a good idea.

"As highly assuming your story is Castle, remember this real life not fiction" said Beckett.

Before Beckett was able to ask Lanie other routine questions, the quiet Sunday which New York City is supposed to experience got interrupted by three thugs with AK-47 semiautomatic machineguns. Each of them wore all black, from their toes up their necks and all three of them had the golden letters of LW somewhere on their get up. One had it on his right wrist, another had it placed largely on his back and the last had it where a small crest would go on the left side of his chest. Each of them old a serious tone and the one who seemed to be the leader with the letters on his chest spoke in a cool manner. All Lanie thought in this moment in time was, "just great I hope this doesn't lead to them stealing the body."

"Nobody is going to get hurt unless each and every one of you does exactly what I say" said the main thug who was very calm "You, Medical Examiner, I want that IPod, the body, your notes on what you have collected on the body and all records you have found like fingerprints, DNA tests, all of it and no funny business."

Beckett, Hall, O'harra and especially Castle were in no position to negotiate with these thugs. Beckett gave the "okay" nod to Lanie to do exactly as they instructed. The two thugs who didn't seem to be the leader of the operation kept the three detectives and Castle in line as the leader made sure everything he requested was in their position. The situation felt like hours to O'harra, because she was never in this situation before, but as for her partner he had been through these situations many times before. As soon as they arrived, they quickly vanished, taking everything they requested. Though unknown to them Lanie had already done something prior to their arrival.

"Well I guess it was a good thing that I sent in the prints and the first DNA sample into processing room an hour prior. Results should be in within a couple of hours" said Lanie who was a bit shaken up.

"By chance we got lucky, Lanie please call me when you get some information" said Beckett who was no longer in a good mood, "As for the two of you, this case has a lot more than what we are not seeing. Hall I know you have FBI training and O'harra you're not ready yet. As of right now this case is being transferred to me."

"But Captain!"

"No buts O'harra it is for your own safety, and I don't want to put any of my people in harm's way. If that event didn't happen moments ago both you and Hall would still have this case."

**The Old Haunt 3:09pm**

Making their way back to The Old Haunt, a bar that gave them one of their interesting cases, Castle and Beckett travel back up in that direction for more business. Castle who always will love The Old Haunt has made a large some of profit off of it, and with that money he bought the rest of Jimmy Walker's collection of 1875 St. Miriam Rock of Scotland from the city to the secret wine cellar. Though once in a while he would bring one up and drink with his friends from the 12th. Castle took precautions and refurbished the door so it would blend into the old sewer stones, so no one would try to steal from that cellar. Though more on several occasions Castle would travel up to The Old Haunt to work on his latest Nikki Heat novel, but for today he was sadden by the results of the prints. Entering the Haunt Castle searched the bar. Towards the back in his usual spot was a writer engrossed into his notebook, Castle's friend George Northward. Castle was hesitant to point him out to Beckett.

"Mr. Northward, Detective Beckett" said Beckett showing her badge latched to her hip.

"So this is the infamous Kate Beckett that I keep hearing from Richard, so nice to meet you. What do I owe this pleasure" asked Northward who was finishing off a long paragraph. Taking off his glasses was now fully engaged to speak with Beckett.

"If it's not too much trouble could you follow us to Castle's office in the back" directed Beckett.

The music playing softly the three moved their way to the opposite end of The Old Haunt towards the bar. Behind the bar was doors that lead to an office filled with Castle's books lined up on a bookshelf, and on his desk was paper work for his business and a picture frame of Beckett. Taking a seat at Castle's desk, Beckett with her intense eyes was ready to questioned George Northward.

"I could have took you down to the 12th, but upon request from Castle he gave you a good word so I suggest you don't let his good gesture go to waste" said Beckett who gave her usual tone when speaking with suspects, "Mr. Northward could you tell me your where you yesterday afternoon from the hours of one to three pm?"

"I was fishing with my buddies up at Lake Ontario with my family. Detective I'm a simple writer who wouldn't get his hands messy with any criminal activities."

"Then why did we find your IPod within our victim!" said Beckett in a serious tone trying to get the point across that this was serious matter.

"Detective whatever you think I did, I didn't do, and as for my IPod it was stolen a week ago. Now if you want to search my records, my home. Do what you must, but I will not let my good name go down like this" yelled Northward who got up and then spoke in a calm voice, "If you need to put me in holding to verify my alibi then I will cooperate."

Beckett surprised by his cooperation she suddenly felt a little doubt that this wasn't the guy, but she had to be sure it wasn't him. Castle who didn't say a word the entire time was in deep thought wondering why his friends seem to get involved with cases. Heading back out to the cruiser parked out front Beckett got a phone call that sent chills down her spine. Quickly getting the suspect into the cruiser she raced back to the 12th, hoping the news wasn't as bad as what Ryan let on.


	4. Impaled Trail

**Murder Tale Heart:**

Impaled Trail 

**Unknown Location 2:18pm**

A rattling sound emulating eighteen wheels could be heard, but everything was black. The sound of cars zipping by left and right, and a loud radio in the front with two people arguing back and forth, O'harra thought she was hallucinating it all. She was out of it as if she was drugged on something strong; she felt as if the world was coming to an end. She continuously worried what was happening, and if her partner who was resting in her lap was going to be okay. Hall whose condition is unknown other than two shots to the right chest, though not fatal was having difficulty breathing. The sound of the wheels began to slow and wished she knew how far out they have gone because it had been over an hour since they have gotten into the confrontation at Hanna Lockheart's apartment. The truck came to a stop and a blinding light poured into the back up the truck compartment.

They were forced out into the open and Hall ached in pain, the two men in all black with "LW" on them. One had it on his right wrist, another had it placed largely on his back and the last had it where a small crest would go on the left side of his chest. They were the same people who came to the M.E's lab few hours prior. They were transported to a lake, few large trees in which covered a cabin from view. O'harra and Hall were being forced into the cabin and the one thing they notice was a plague on the door. "LW, Enter the bounty of Death. Those who enter never see the day of light again." Entering the cabin O'harra noticed something about the lake but couldn't but her finger on it, but before she did they were both tied up in a darken room. Two bright eyes shinned on their faces as a voice started to speak to them. The tight ropes only made the pain worse for Hall.

"I must say having capture Joseph Hall, this really is a treat considering you took most of us out of business back in LA" said the voice as footsteps could be heard walking around them.

"Crooks will always go down, the side of Justice is something you thugs can't comprehend" said O'harra but before she could continue a knife came at her.

In a swift motion a hand came up to O'harra holding a knife. In one swift swing, the knife went through her dark blue blouse and bra, making a light cut across her chest, slitting her nipples. O'harra didn't dare cry out in pain because it would only encourage violence. Blood began to stain as the voice began speaking again.

"Only speak when I say you can speak bitch" said the voice making his threat sound by putting the knife to her neck, "I must say the both of you walking in on our operation with the nineteen year old daughter was really something. Tell me other than seeing her body impaled on the apartment's obelisk, how you knew to come to her apartment. Tell me Hall, I want to know your secret"

"Well I can easily answer that" said Hall with a smirk and a small chuckle, "Only secret is how bad your mother was in bed or maybe she called you 'Mr. Tinkles'."

"Going to jerk me around again are you Hall, well then" said the voice as he punched him where the two bullets were lodged, "this is going to be long day"

"Honestly now, you didn't scare me then and you don't now, give me your worse I'm ready to die without giving you anything" said Hall as he spat in the direction of the voice.

**Hanna's Apartment 4:00pm **

Arriving on the scene Beckett was use to seeing dead bodies being in so many different states, but this particular call had her skin crawling. The crime scene was a few blocks away from the Yorker Hotbox. The apartment in question was owned by a wealthy nineteen year old girl who was the daughter of Amanda Lockheart. Both Beckett and Castle arrived four-five minute later after dropping off Northward in one of their holding cells. Getting out of the cruiser they saw a body impaled on an obelisk right outside of the building. The M.E who was on scene was Dr. Sidney Perlmutter who was in a lift examining the body

"Our intrepid heroes have arrived and Castle" he said as he was making notes.

"Funny, how many times Perlmutter? Ever sense the Zombie case that line has been your own" said Castle as Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing she was thrown out of that window with broken glass on the third floor?"

"You would be correct Beckett, but that's not what killed miss Hanna Lockheart, she has two slugs in her head and from the looks of it she was thrown out of the window" said Perlmutter, "and by the looks up the entry wound size, she was killed by the same gun in which killed Amanda Lockheart."

"Are they connected?"

"Yes, our victim here is the daughter of Amanda Lockheart, she was due for a sum of 1.2 million from her mother, but whoever killed her probably knew that. Got off the phone and Amanda's will has been made public to her friends and family yet" said Esposito, "straight up robbery, her place was trashed and whoever was in there got what they wanted because her items were whipped clean, her safe was broken into. But more than a robbery went down."

"The connection being the money, so the killer had to have been close to both Amanda and Hanna. Ryan told me, do we have any witnesses in which saw what happened here" asked Beckett as her tone was clearly getting steamed.

"As a matter of fact several eye witness saw three people go in and one of them was Amanda's ex-husband, we have in holding but something in that apartment room doesn't add up" said Esposito.

Making their way up the stairs Beckett would finally see what Ryan was talking about and hopefully it wasn't that bad. Arriving on the third floor there was a noticeable trail of blood drops leading to the evaluator, and a few drops within as if the bleeding stopped. Going forward to the right a door was busted off its hinges with gun shots. Broken objects scattered the apartment room. Tables smashed, picture frames glass broken on the carpet, the far back window smashed with traces of blood. The trail of blood started from the kitchen leading out the door, but a second trail leads out to the window. Puzzling to Beckett though she was able to infer that two different people must have been wounded prior to Hanna's death, but that wasn't the thing that made Beckett's skin turn white. On the floor next to the stove was a badge with a little blood stain, the number "455981". At that moment she knew that that Hall was the most likely second person to have been wounded.


End file.
